fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zadanie Obrońców
To taki FF co teraz pisze :D Autor DARNOK 2 Część 1 Grindron usiadł Na kamieniu. Patrzył na Wioskę, patrzył na Matoran i Vortixx uwijających się niczym mrówki by przygotowac się na przybycie Delegacji z Archipelagu półksiężyca. Maiło przypłynąć kilku Matoran, za kilka dni.Toa obawiał sie tego. Obawiał się zachowania narwanego Destrona, oraz niemal że dzikiego Reikrona. Martwił się o siebie. Cała czwórka byłą Matoraninami. On jedyny Nie. Na Arktace nie tworzy się Matoran. Tworzy się Toa. Obok zamyślonego Toa dźwięku usiadł Tabar. Ten przyjazny Toa Kamienia bez słów roumiał niepokój przyjaciela. -Nie masz powodu do obaw Grindron. Ja i Flamer będziemy obok. - rzekł przyjaźnie. -Tobie łatwo mówić. Ty wiesz jakto jest rozmawiać z Toa...Flamer też wie. - Odrzekł posępnie Toa Dźwięku -Rozumiem że to ciężkie. ale ty tu rządzisz. Dobrze wiesz że jak się nie pojawisz kompromitacja będzie totalna... -No niby tak, ale wiesz... Rozmowę przerwała nadbiegająca Ga-Matoranka. Była przestrzaszona, biegła bez tchu. Gdy dobiegła do Toa ze zmęczenia przewórciła się. Tabar i Grindron podnosząc ją zapytali co się stało. -Ja byłam z moją koleżanką w lesie i wtedy wyskoczyło dziesięciu Skakdi i oni...-przerwała zdanie z strachem. -Oni co? - Zapytał Toa Kamienia -...zabrali ją. Próbowali złapać też mnie, ale ja się wymknęłam...BŁAGAM...pomórzcie jej...-Matoranka omdlała Toa zabrali ją do medyka. Sami wyszli i za nim cokolwiek się zdarzyło Grindron postanowił: -Idziemy po nią we dwóch. Destron i Reikron są nie wiadomo gdzie a on Flamera dzieli nas ze 70 kio. Zaś Skakdi muszą mieć kryjówkę przy brzegu w razie potrzeby szybkiej Ewakuacji. Udajmy się więc na wybrzeże! ---- Toa byli już kilka Bio od plazy gdy usłyszeli smiechy. Przez krzaki zobaczyli Jedenastu Skakdi kopiących związaną i zakneblowaną Matorankę. Toa Dźwięku zadecydował: -Tabar, pójdziesz do nich spokojnie jak gdyby nigdy nic, przywitasz się a potem udasz że nie widziałeś wczesniej tego Matoranina na ziemi, Dobra? -Jasne. Grindron wskoczył na drzewo i znalazł dobry punkt strzelniczy. Obejrzał jeszcze raz swój miotacz Lodwych Kul. Był sprawny. Miotacz zbudował razem z Flamerem. Był on dość skomplikowany, a zarazem prosty. Półkula umieszczona na ramieniu pobierała wilgoć z powietrza, i kiedy Miotaczme dotykało się flagmentu odtstającego pancerza, wilgoć przechodziła na miotacz, ten zaź generował Lodowe kule które po trafieniu zamrażały cały cel niezaleznie od rozmiaru. Jedno dołądowanie starczyło na 10 strzałów. Tabar wszedł do akcji w momencie jak Trzech Skakdi wznosiło Matorankę pod pokład swojego Statku. -O dzieńdobry! Ale zaraz? Co to Za Matoranin? Widząc To Pięciu Skakdi ruszyło na Toa Kamienia. Siedzący na drzewie grindron tylko na to czekał. Wystrzelił trzy razy z miotacza zamrażając trzech biegnących na przodzie. Dwaj z tyłu wpadli na zamrożonych kolegów i przewrócili się. Tabar dobył swych mieczy i Ruszył na pozostałych. Trzech Skakdi wszyło z pod pokładu. Dwóch oberwało lodowymi kulami i zaostali zamrożeni. Grindron skoczył za resztę. Nieopodal Tabar rzucił się na dóch chwiejących się Skakdi. Jednemu wbił miecz w szyję a drugiemu próbował w serce jednak zachwiał się i przebił mu ramię. Tymczasem Grindron Wybił swoim toporem dwóm przeciwnikom ich bronie i posłał ich do wody. Jego czuł słuch wychwycił biegnącego z tyłu Przeciwnikia i obracjąc się złapał go za głowę, po czym cisnął nim w machającego Młotem bojowym skakdi. Skakdi się przewrócił a drugi próując wstać stracił głowę od ostrza topora. Skakdi z młotem zamachnął się Ale Toa dzięki swojej Kanohi uniósł mu młot i odrzucił 10 bio dalej. Następnie wykonując dwa kopnięcia Grindron połamał nogi oponentowi, a nastepnie odciął mu głowę. Przy lesie Skakdi z przebitym ramieniem wyciągnął sierp i zamachnął się nim na Tabara. Ten obrócił się unikając ciosu i wykonując kopnięcie z półobrotu połamał pzeciwnikowi szczękę. Skakdi wściekły rzucił się z sierpem na toa który się schylił i podciął go tak że ten ledwo wstał. Nagle Skakdi podniósł ekę z bronią i zaczął ją kierować ku swojemu sercu. W końcu wbił narzędzie w pancerz i po chwili wyjął ze swoim sercem. Przerażony Skakdi padł. Wtedy Maska kontroli umysłów przestała świecić... Część 2 Grindron nachylił się nad leżacym Skakdim. Wtedy na pomost z wody wszedł wcześniej zapechnięty Wojownik, Rzucił się z pięściami na Toa, ale czuły słuch wyćwiczony na Arktace znowu pomógł. Toa obróciłsię w porę i uderzył Oponenta w brzuch. Skakdi jęknął, ale ponownie rzucił się na Toa powalając Go. Dwa razy uderzył Grindrona w głowę i dobył sztyletu...lcz po chwili upadł z szyją przebitą krótkim protostalowym mieczem. Grindor wstał, a Tabar podbiegł i wyjął swoją broń z szyii przeciwnika. -Bracie, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Toa Kamienia -Jesli ja jestem poobijany, oni mają się z pewnością gorzej...- odrzekł Grindron -Ciebie nigdy humor nie opuszca...- Parsknął Tabar -Uwolnijmy tą Matorankę. - Powiedział Toa Dźwięku Zeszli pod pokład. Oniemieli. Zobaczyli oprócz Matoranki około dwudziestu związanych Matoran. Szybko uwolnili więźniów i wyszli na górę. Po drodze Grindron zauważył jakiś kamień na worku. Zobaczył. to była Tablica. Zabrał ją tak żeby Tabar nie widział. Poszli z Matoraninami do wioski. Z wody wynurzył się Skakdi który czekał aż zniknął. Potem wyszedł na brzeg... ---- Minęło kilka godzin od tych wydarzeń. Grindron wszedł najwyższe drzewo. Była tam łatka w widokiem na morze. Usiadł na niej. Zerkał na niekończący się Horyzont. usłyszał za sobą jakiś szmer. odwrócił sie. To Reikron, Toa Roślinności. -Witaj bracie. Słyszałem co się dziś stało. Jesteś cały? - Zapytał przyjaźnie -Tak Reikron. Nic mi nie jest. Może jestem trochę poobijany... W tym momencie Grindron uznał że musi to powiedzieć Reikronowi. O Kamieniu. O zmartwieniach. Że chce o tym porozmawiać. -...Bracie jest coś o czym musiz wiedzieć. Ja..boję się...tak, ja się boję...boję się że nie edę umiał mówić z delegacją, że Destron coś palnie, że wygłupię się... -Grindron, to normalne. Ciągle się boimy, tylko o tym nie wiemy...- Odrzekł Reikron -Jest coś o czym jeszcze wiedzieć...-mówiąc to Grindron, wyciągnął Kamień zabrany ze Statku. Podał go Toa- ...zabrałem to ze Statku, to...nie wiem co to, ale to chybs jest ważne. -Wiesz co proponuję? - zapytał Toa Zieleni oddając Kamień - Daj to Flamerowi. Znając go coś wymysli. To dobry pomysł - Grindron spojrzał na morze - Ale... Odwórcił się. Reikrona już nie było. ---- Zakaz, Forteca Lorda Zachodniej części Zakazu. Skakdi uklękł przed władcą. -JAK TO MÓJ BRAT NIE ŻYJE?! - wrzasnął Lord - JAK MOGŁEŚ NA TO POZWOLIĆ??? -No bo...ja wpadłem do wody jak Murlon...ale kiedy zobaczyłem jak ci toa ich zabijają, pomyslałem że chciałbyś się dowiedzieć o panie - powiedział Skakdi, ten sam co wpadł do wody na Eden-Nui -ZAMILCZ. Straże! Zabić Go! A ty Portensie...-powiedział to stojącego obok niego Skakdi Wody - szykuj wojska! ---- Następnego dnia... Grindron wszedł do południowej osady. Szedł do Flamera, Toa Ognia uczącego Matoran Kowalswa oraz dobrego Chemika. Skręcając w uliczkę zobaczył idącego z naprzeciwka Destrona. Grindor nie lubił tego Toa Lodu. Zresztą z wzajemnością. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Destron rzekł z nieukrywaną złośliwością: -O jak miło cię widzieć Grindor! Denerwujesz się przed dzisiejszym spotkaniem? Nie martw się. Nikogo nie obchodzi że jesteś inny. I tak musisz być jak reszta! A tak się zastanawiam? Jaką trudność sprawia ci rozmowa z Matoraninami? Nie wiesz jak to jest... -Zamilcz! - Syknął Grindron wyciągając Topór - Albo cię sam do tego zmuszę... -Ja tylko mówię prawdę braciszku, tylko prawdę...Idę. Chyba nie masz ochoty na rozmowę ze mną...Pamiętaj...już tylko kilka godzin... Kończąc Zdanie Destron zadowolony poszedł Dalej. Grindron posępniał. "A jesli Destron ma rację?", "A jesli żeczywiście jestem inny..." - myslał w kółko. Zobaczył kuźnię Flamera. Otworzył dzrzwi i zobaczył jak Toa Ognia warcze do Matoranina Kującego Miecz. Nie, nie nie! Nie patrz się na Ga-Matoranki tylko na Młot. Systematyczne uderzenia, silne! A nie walisz jakbyś w bęben tłukł! - mówił zirytowany. Kiedy zobaczył Grindrona złagodniał. -Pracujcie dalej. Ja musze na chwilę wyjść. Wszedł z Grindorem do pracowni Flamera. -Cóż cię sprowadza bracie? - Zapytał Toa Ognia -Chciałbym abyś zbadał dla mnie pewną kamienną Tablicę. Zabrałem ją ze statku Grupy skakdi kiedy wczoraj z Tabarem ratowaliśmy Matoran. -Hmmm. Ciekawe pismo. Za pięć godzin przypłynie delegacja. Do tego czasu powinienem to Rozpracować. -Dzięki Flamer. Naprawdę można na tobie polegać. ---- Delegacja z dwudziestką Matoran płynęła na Eden-Nui. W pewnym momencie Zbliżyły się do niej trzy statki. Jedne z tyłu i dwa po bokach. Z obu łodzi po bokach zostały zarzucone haki na Łóź delegacji. Skakdi powoli przeskakwali na łódź W jednej Chwili zabrali 17 Matoran pod pokład a trójkę dla Pozoru zostawilli na górze. Przy kapitanie kucnął Portens i przyłożył mu ostre pazury do pleców. Kazał nie zmieniać Kursu. Na góze było jeszcze Skakdi. Czterdziestu czterech pod pokładem. Reszta na pozostałych statkach. Uuuuu...-uśmiechnął się Portens- ciekawe czy toa lubią niespodzianki... Część 3 Była godzina do przypłynięcia delegacji. Piątka Toa miała się spotkać w umówionym miejscu. Grindron i Tabar szli w tym kierunku. Kiedy Dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli Reikrona śpiącego pod drzewem. To Roślinności obudził się i podszedł do nich. W krótce nadjechał Flamer na Muace. Ostatni przyszedł Destron. -Więc robimy jak ustaliliśmy? - Zapytał Tabar -To znaczy? - Destron spojrzał na niego ciętym wzrokiem -Ja, Grindron i Tabar powitamy Delegację. Destron uda się do Zachodniego obozu i wexmie towary do wymiany. Reikron pójdzie do Północnych Baszt i pomoże w budowie budynków znicszczonych powodzią - rzekł Flamer -Mi to w zupełności pasuje...-stwierdził Reikron -Nie rozumiem - warknął Toa Lodu - Czemu nie mogę iść z wami?! -Bo nie chcemy narobić sobie wstydu powiedział z uśiechem Grindron. Toa Lodu rozzłościł się. Wyciągnął swe ostrza i próbowa ruszyć na toa Dźwięku któy już wyciągnął Topór. Pomiędzy nimi stanął Tabar. -Spokój! - Krzynął zazwyczaj spokojny Toa Kamienia - ...Chociażby dlatego nie możesz iść Destronie. Chcąc nie chcąc Destron się zgodził. Toa rozeszli się. Odchodząc Flamer zaczepił Grindrona. -Bracie...-szepnął tak żeby inni nie słyszeli- Rozpracowałem ten kamień. -I? Co odkryłeś? -To jest coś w rodzaju mapy...prowadzi ona do czegoś ważnego, ale przeba umieć się tym posługiwać. Podobno została skradziona z Arktaki wieki temu jeszcze kiedy Makuta byli dobrzy... -Zajmiemy się tym później Flamer. Teraz idziemy do Południowej osady poczekać na de delegację. ---- Północne baszty Reikron siedział na dachu wpatrując się w statek na horyzoncie który przybliżał się szybko. Niepokoili go goście. Od północy nikt zazwyczaj nie przepływa. Tylko kupcy z Metru-Nui ale to nie ten dzień... Statek podpłynął do pomostu. Za sterami siedział Skakdi. Po chwili około 70 Wojowników z Zakazu wybiegło z Toporami, Mieczami, Kosami i Młotami. Reikron skoczył za budynek i zwołał siły obronne wioski. 20 Matoran z Mieczami i 7 Vortixx z Miotaczami Rothuka i sztyletami. Zaczęli strzelać w stronę najeźdźców. Reikron wyzwolił korzeń i powalił dziecięciu przeciwników. Matoranie podbiegli i i udało im się zabić kilku Skakdi. Toa Zieleni zdjął czterech przeciwników swoją kosą. Vortixx Zabili piętnastu zanim pierwszy padł. Potem do ostatniego Vortixx zabili dziesięciu. MAtoranie zabili jeszcze Jednego zanim ich powybijali. Trzydziestu Matoran nieu mijących walczyć uciekło do Dżungli. Reikron zabił jeszcze pięciu lecz i on musiał się ewakuowac. Skakdi zajęli lokację ---- Południowa Osada Grindron, Tabar i Flamer stali na plaży. Oczekiwali na Delegację z Archipelagu Półksiężyca, dokłaie z Tarent. Na horyzoncie pojawił się żaglowiec z Flagą tej wyspy. Wszyscy czekali z milczeniu. Kiedy Statek dobił do brzegu zza Kapitana wyłonił się Skakdi wody i przebił mu swym czarnym mieczem tors. Pozostali dwaj Matoranie na Statku skończyli tak Samo. Ze Statku wyskoczyło 50 Skakdi i ruszyli na wioskę. dwódca, Skakdi Wody imieniem Portens skoczył na Grindrona. Toa Wyciągnął w Porę Topór i Sparował cios przeciwnika. Skakdi jeszcze raz cisnął mieczem i po chwili dobył drugiego miecza i zaczął podwojnie atakowac Toa Dźwięku. Niedaleko Tabar walczył z Czterema przeciwnikami. Raz, po raz blokując ich ciosy. Skakdi z młotem Próbował trawić go w nogę i wtedy Krótki Miecz przebił mu głowę. Toa Kamienia Następnie używając Żywiołu Cisnął Kamieniem w dwóch przeciwników miażdżąc ich. Ostatni Skakdi ze sztyletami Podzielił los pierwszego. Tabar sapnął. W jetgo stronę biegło dziesięciu innych Skakdi. Flamer ewakuował Matoran, zostawiając jedynie grupę obronną i Vortixx. Nastepnie wszedł na Dach i Lawą topił najeźdźców. Wtem na dach weszło siedmiu skakdi i rzucili się na Toa Ognia. Flamer Stopił dwóch, schylił się i swoją Bronią przebił trzeciego. Następnie Uzył protostalowych pazurów i wyrwał serce kolejnemu. Podskoczył i kopnął dwóch tak że spadli z dachu skręcając karki. Ostatni był trudniejszym przeciwnikiem. Był elitarnym wojownikiem i mógł posługiwać się żywiołem samemu. Cisnął lodowym strumieniem, ale Flamer zręcznie się obócił i stopił mu ognista kulą ramię. Skakdi wrzasnął i próbował zestrzelić żywiołem toa, lecz ten był za szybki i zdążył się przeturlac po ziemi pod nogi worga i podciąć mu stopy. Skakdi Padł na ziemięz z krzykiem a Toa Dobił go. Grindron zamachnął się młotem na Portensa, lecz ten się uchylił, łokciem uderzył go w brzuch a potem Ostrzem rozciął mu ramię. Toa zacisnął zęby i naładował Miotacz Lodowych Kul. Odbiegł i wspiął się na Dach i namierzył Portensa. Zanim jednak zdążł wystrzelić, przeciwnik ze swojego Miotającego Ostrza Kwasu i trafił Toa prosto w serce, obolały Toa Dźwięku spadł z dachu. Leżał. Widział biegających Matoran Skakdi. Widział flamera i Tabara ewakuujących wioskę. Po chwili oczy zamknęły się... ---- Zachodni Obóz Destron Stał a za nim piędziesięciu Matoran. A z przodu Dwudziestu Skakdi. Toa przed chwilą zamroził pięciu. A teraz nie miał planu. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to ruszyć na nich sam lub Zamrozić Plaże i zrobić Lodowy mur Dając se około minutę przewagi. Postanowił tak uczynić. Zamroził plażę i w mgnieniu oka zrobił mur. Kazął Matoranom uciekać A sam ominą mur przsebiegając przeaz las i wskakując do wody. Przepłynął tak że wynurzył się za Skakdi Rozbijającymi Mur Młotami i Toporami. Strzelił Lodem zamrażając seidmiu najeźdźców. Pozostałych ośmiu odwróciło się, a pięciu Pobiegło do niego. Toa Zablokował bronie dwóch swymi mieczami i przebił im głowy. Następnie aktywował maskę i przewidując ruchy wyeliminował pozostałych trzech. Spojrzał w kierunku gdzie stali trzej skakdi którrzy nie walczyni. Wrogów nie było w murze widniała ogromna dziura. Destron pobiegł do dżungli. Część 4 Południowa Osada Statek dobił do brzegu. Na Plaży już czekał Portens a za nim pięćdziesięciu Wojowników. Ze statku wyjęto kładkę. Po niej zszedł Lord Skakdi a za nim nieznana Vortixx. Potem kolejni najeźdźcy. Portens podszedł do władcy. Spojrzał mu w oczy - tylko on miał prawo i odwagęby to robić. -Mów - powiedział Władca -Straty mamy nieznaczne. Zginęło 30-40 Wojowników. Schwytaliśmy około dwustu Matoran i piętnastu Vortixx. Południowa Osada, Północne Baszty i Zachodni Obóz są nasze. Przed godziną rozpoczęliśmy oblężnie Głównego miejsca. -A Toa? - zapytał ze spokojem Lord -Toa...Z tego co wiemy jest ich pięciu. Jednego mocno raniłem, chyba dowódcę... -Cóż z tego Portensie skoro i tak ich nie mamy? Zawiodłes mnie mocno. Ale przewidziałem to. Dlatego wezwałem tą łowczynie Nagród. Zwie się... -W Dupie mam jak się zwie! - warknął tak jak nikt nigdy się nie odzywał do dowódcy - Jeśli to przewidziałeś to po co mnie wysyłałeś. Jesteś po prostu zwykłym niewdzięcznym dupkiem! Po tych słowach Portens odszedł. Nie oglądał się na oniemiałego Lorda i zdziwioną Vortixx. Nie oglądał się na swoich zołniezy. Na jego twarzy zarysował się wyraźny uśmiech... ---- Grindron otworzył oczy. swiat wokół wirował. Obrócił głowę. Widział Flamera, Tabara trzymającego się za ramię, Nadbiegającego Destrona i Reikona. Po chwili znowu zemdlał. Kolejny raz obudził się na statku. Nie wiedział gdzie jest. Słyszał Matoran i Vortixx. Usłyszał swych przyjaciół i jakiegoś Skakdi. Kolejny raz odmdlał. Obudził się. Nie wiedział i le spał. Leżał na trawie w cieniu. Tyłem do niegokucał Tabar. kilka drzew dalej leżał związany sakdi Ognia. Byli na Tornest. Wyspie oddalonej siedem Kio od Eden-Nui. Toa Kamienia odwrócił się. Widok przyjaciela żywego był lepszy od wszystkiego. Zawołał Destrona i razem pomogli Toa Dźwięku wstać. -Jak się tu dostaliśmy razem z tymi Vortixx i Matoraninami? - Zapytał Grindron -To proste...wszystko jest zasługa Destrona - kiedy Tabar mówił to Toa Lodu usmiechnął się złośliwie - Obronił sam Zachodni obóz i zdążyliśmy zabrac im statek zanim przybyli do wioski. -A...-mówiąc Grindron skazał na związanego Skakdi - on co tu robi? -Złapalismy go w Dżungli. błagał żeby darowac mu zycie więc chcąc nie chcąc darowaliśmy...Obiecał że coś nam powie. -Ilu Matoran i Vortixx ocaliliśmy? -Pięćdziesięciu Matoran i dwudziestu Vortixx. -Niedobrze...Co powinniśmy zrobić? -Już z Flamerem i Reikronem obmyślaliśmy pierwsze plany ale...czekaliśmy aż się obudzisz wtedy wyciśniemy coś z tego Skakdi. ---- Centralne Miasto", kilka godzin po zdobyciu go rzez Lorda. Portens siedział na platofrmie na drzewie, na tej samej co na nij Grindron i Reikron rozmawiali o tablicy. Teraz to on -praktycznie dowódca najeźdźców patrzył się na wioskę. Nie zwracał uwagi na Krzyki Matoran bitych orzez jego żołnieży, miał krew na rękach. Wiele osób zabił, i wiele też pewnie jeszcze zabije. W jego gowie przeleciały wszsystkie jego wybory - te złe ale także i te dobre - "Czy to że wtedy stanąłem po stronie Lorda.." pomyślał. "Czy to na pewno był dobry wybór?" Spojrzał w niego. Mimo tego co uczynił był bardzo religijny. -Mata Nui - krzyknął Portens - Jeśli źle uczyniłem daj mi żyć! Po tych słowacz skoczył w dół. ---- No więc co nam powiesz? - zapytał Flamer związanego najeźdźcy - Gdzie uderzyć? Jaki jest ich słaby punkt? Proponowałbym północne Baszty. - zaczął Skakdi - Jest tam tylko trzydziestu Wojownikówd, dla was pięciu to nie problem Prawda? Zanim napadniecie na Centralne Miasto musicei odbić resztę wiosek. Zachodni Obóz byłby drugim celem Ataku. Potem szybkie uderzenia na Południową osadę i zostawiacie Portensa i Lorda bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Hmmm...-powiedział Grindron przypominając sobie nagle o całej swojej nienawiści do Skakdi- Dziękujemy. Kończąc zdanie wyjał Topór i Zabił skakdiego. destron tylko się uśmiechnął. Reikron był jakby nieobecny. Flamer nic nie mówił, tak jak i Tabar któru rozumiał choć nie popierał w tym momencie przyjaciela. Część 5 ﻿ Porsent leciał w dół. Wiedział że przeżyje. Wiedzaił ze zrobił źle pomagając Lordowi. Nie chodzi o to ze zawalił robotę. Chodzi o go to że ten którego kiedyś uważał za dobrego władcę, zabawia się teraz z jakąś brudną szmatą z Xii. Że nie wysłał odpowiedniej ilości wojsk. Że Nie docenia tego że Toa i tak tu wrócą i zostaną schwytani.. Że nie docenia go. Ziemia zbliżała się coraz szybciej. ---- Toa płyneli szalupą. Matoranie mieli wypłynąć jak stracą łódź z oczu. Tymczasem toa obmyslali plan działania. Głównym mózgiem był Grindron. Cała trójka (Destron oczywiście miał go gdzieś) słuchała uważnie. Po chwili milczenia Toa przedstawił swój plan działania. -Ja, Flamer i Reikron zajmiemy się basztą na wschodzie. Tabar i Destron tą na zachodzi. Potem nie czekajcie na na przybycie flamera który powie co i jak. Jak powie to walimy na srodkowa. I pamiętajcie: jesli flamer nie dojdzie to walczycie w środkowej baszcie do ostatki sił, potem w ostateczności - Nova Blast. Jasne? ﻿ -Jasne! - odkrzykneli chórem Tabar, Flamer i Reikron (Destron nadal ma Grindrona gdzieś) ---- Północne Baszty ,Baszta wschodnia Grindron wszedł na drzewo. Naładował swój Miotacz Lodowcyh Kul i obserwował. Baszta liczyła osiem chatek i sześć namiotów plus cztery Kolumny u góry urządzone na wieże bez dachu. Skakdi stali na wieżach. W tym Momentcie Reikron i flamer wbiegli do wioski zaczeli walczyć ze Skakdi. Na ziemi było ich szesciu. a na wieżach czterech. Grindron strzelił cztery razy zamrazając straznikówpo czym skoczył pomóc przyjaciołom. Na ziemi leząło już dwóch martwych Skakdi. Toa Ognia i Toa roślinnosci męczyli się z czterema z czego jednym elitarnym. Toa Dźwięku postanowił wziąść igo na siebie. Uderzył toporem wroga w plecy robiąc powodując niewielkie uszkodzenia. Skakdi mający zywioł Kamienia obróciłsię i uderzył Grindrona w brzuch. Doskonale wyszkolonemu przeciwnikowi niepotrzebne miecze. Sakdi miał kastety i zadał nimi perfekcyjny cios w szczekę Grindrona. Toa odleciał w tył ale zaraz wstał i strzelił z miotacza. Niestety niecelnie gdyż Wojownik uchylił się i kopnął Toa w kolano. Tymczasem niiedaleko Flamer zmagał się z dwoma Skakdi Pierwszego powalił na ziemię i łapiąc drugiego za rekę cisnął w wstającego oponenta. Nastepnie Toa Ognia stopił im pancerze i dobił ich szponami. Reikron miał do pokonania tylko jednego przeciwnika i to bez kompletnej zbroi gdyż atak był nad ranem więc Skakdi się nie ubrał. Reikron uniknął ciosu miecza choć i tak oberwałw ramię, ale następnie wymierzył cios pazurami w odsłonięty brzuch i głęboko ranił najeźdźce. Skakdi mimo lejącej się krwi zadał cios mieczem w łydkę Reikronowi. Potem z upływu krwi padł. ---- Północne Baszty ,Baszta zachodnia Destron i Tabar usiedli na gałęzi. Tabar wymierzył swoje miecze i rzucił zabijając dwóch Skakdi, podobnie jak we wschodniej baszcie stojących na Kolumnach. Destron dwóch pozostałych stojących dalej zamroził. Tabar zabrał swoją Broń i strzelił kamieniem w drogę. Skakdi wybiegli z domów.Było ich dziesięciu. zanim się obejrzeli trzech wyeliinował na zawsze oblyrzmi głaz. Wtedy Destron skoczył i w locie zamrażając dwóch zaczął walczyć z pięcioma naraz. Zanim Tabar dołączył do walki brońmi a nie na odległość (głównie dzięki mocy maski) Destron zabił dwóch. Niespodziewany Atak Toa Kamienia zaskoczył najeźdźców z których poległ kolejny. Pozostali dwaj zaczęli uciekać ale napotkali na drodze opór Matoran (uwięzionych tu wcześniej) przez co Toa dogonili Skakdi i wspólnie tworząc grad lodu i skał zabili ostatnich. Zachodnia baszta została wyzwolona. ---- Północne Baszty ,Baszta wschodnia Grindron wstał i dobył toporu do ręki i ruszył na Elitarnego Wojownika. Odniósł po dwóch ciosach liczne obrazenia i padł. Bądź co bądź o ile Kastety są bronią idealną do ofensywy, w defensywie na niewiele się zdają. Po trzecim ciosie. rany były za mocne i Skakdi wyzionął Ducha. Matoranie wybiegli na ulicę krzycząc i tańcząc a Grindron szepnął Flamerowi: -Idź do Destrona i Tabara. Powiedz im żeby razem z tobą bez zabijania zakradli się do środkowej baszty i weszli do jakiegoś domku. Czekajcie na atak mój i Reikrona. -Skąd wiemy że to będzie atak? -Sygnał to Skakdi uciekający z krzykiem.. -Rozumiem. - mówiąc to Toa Ognia odbiegłw stronę środkowej Baszty. Reikron wypuścił Vortiixx i Matoran siedzących w Aresztach. Dał Matoranom bronie Skakdi. Potem powiedział do Reikrona, Toa Roślinności swój plan. -Ja idę na drzewo. Zdejmuję sześciu Wrtowników na basztach i ty wbiegasz do wioski a ja szybko dołączam do ciebie i puszczam Falę dźwięu żeby Skakdi uciekali z krzykiem. to będzie sybnał do ataku dla Tabara, Flamera i Destrona. Wybijamy Skakdi i planujemy atak na Zachodni obóz, jasne? -Powiedzmy że zrozumiałem. ---- Północne Baszty ,Baszta środkowa (Muza do tej sceny: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErCAOMi5EGM&feature=related) Toa Ognia dobiegł do towarzyszy czakjących przy baszcie w cieniu. Opowiedział plan po czym wszyscy za Tabarem (bowiem on najlepiej znał baszty) zakradli się do środka. Toa Kamienia wychylił się. Żadnego Skakdi nie było. Przyłożył głowę do ściany domku. Cisza. Szeptem nakazał Flamerowi i Destronowi iśc za nim do tego domku zanim wartownicy na wieżach ich zobaczą. Jak postanowili, tak też zrobili. Toa zabarykadowali drzwi i czekali. Tymczasem Reikron był już prawie przy barmie ale jeszcze niewidoczny. Grindron usiadł na drzewie, naładował miotacz i strzelił sześć razy mrożąc Wartowników na wieżach. Reikron wbiegł do wioski. Krzyknął głośno i wtem dwudziestu Skakdi wybiegło na ulice. Reikron ogromnym szerokim korzeniem zatorował im drogę zyskując pięć sekund przewagi, wykorzystał je wskkując na krozeń i Eliminując czterech Sakdi odskoczyłdo tyłu. Zaraz potem Grindron dopadł do Wojowników i używając Toporu zabił jednego ale potem odskoczył i dołączył do przyjaciela. Kiedy skakdi przebili korzeń Toa Dźwięku użył żywiołu i wystrzelił w nich falę dźwięku. Skakdi zaczeli uciekać ale zaraz dopadła ich Fala. Padli z krzykiem. Zaraz się podniesli ale pożałowali. Z Domku za nimi wybiegli Tabar, Flamer i Destron. Toa posłali w nich swoje zywioły zabijając trzech. Zostało trzynastu. Toa rzucili sie do walki wręcz która bardziej wyglądała na ustawkę niż bitwę. Wojownicy w niepełnym rynsztoku szybko padali. Grindron dorwał trzech i zaczął nierówną walkę. Przeciwnicy mieli topory tak jak Toa Dźwięku który jak nikt znał zalety i słabości tej broni. Pozwolił trafić się w ramię i upaść na ziemię. Skakdi zamachnął się by zabić Grindrona który w ostatniej chwili odturlał się a broń przeciwnika wbiła się w skały. Zanim ją wyciągnął nie żył. Drugi wziął potęzny zamach i nie przewidując uniku Toa zakręcił się i stracił równowagę a Toa wykorzystał zamrażając go Miotaczem. Ostatni wpadłw furię i walił w Toa jak oszalały. A w zasadzie walił w powietrze toa wykonywał uniki i kiedy był blisko wroga ogłuszył go dźwiekiem i dobił bronią tego Skakdi. Tabar swoimi mieczami bronił się przed dwoma wojownikami uzbrojonymi w Młot i Kosę. Toa przeanalizował sytuację. Walczył ze Skakdi Wody i Skakdi Ognia. Wspólne połączenie ich żywiołów było niemożliwe. Toa Kamieniami uwięził ich stopy i ze zwinnością kota wybił im bronie. Potem Kamienia pochłonęły krzyczących Skakdi. Flamer uderzył najeźdźcę w szyję pzurem rozcinając zmu zbroję ale nie zabijając. Skakdi wykorzystał to i posłał Toa Ognia na ziemię. Następnie skoczył na niego Ale Flamer nogami zablokował go i odepchnął. Skakdi upadł A Toa Podpalił go. Dwóch pozostałych czekających w pogotowiu ruszyli na Obrońcę który stopił im pancerz na nogach narażający ich na łatwe obrażania. Kopnął ich w kolana łamąc im nogi. Skakdi upadli prosto w lawę przygotowaną sekundę wcześniej przez Toa Ognia... Reikron zablokował cios drugiego Skakdi. Zanim dwaj się zorientowali pierwszy powalony chwilę temu już był matrwy. Toa posłał obu Skakdi na ziemię i szybko uciął jednemu rekę zanim zdążyl wstać. Drugi natomiast już dobył broni i kopnął Toa w plecy. Reikron skulił się i wpyrostował łagodząc Ból i przebił kosą wroga. Skakdi bez ręki z grymasem bólu na twarzy wstał i zaczął uciekać przed Toa który jednak był szbyszy przebił go pazurami. Destron bronił się przed dwoma przeciwnikami. Potem używając mocy maski zabił pierwszego przewidując jego skok. Z drugim było trudniej bowiem on posiadał moc telepatii i dzięki temu wiedział również o ruchach Toa. W końcu jednak Destron zrobił to co uniemozliwiało Skakdiemu czytanie jego myśli - przestał myśleć. Na dłuższą metę by przegrał ale skakdi zaskoczony obrotem wydarzeń pozwolił wytrącić sobie miecz a wtedy było już prosto - bach, i Toa zamrożony. Matoranie wybiegli na ulicę a Vortixx w więzieniach krzyczeli z radości. Północne baszty zostały odbite. Część 6 Kategoria:FF